


Yêu Thầm

by Elysses



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Falling In Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysses/pseuds/Elysses
Summary: Yêu thầm?! Chỉ có thể nói đó là sự dịu dàng kiên cường nhất.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	Yêu Thầm

Yêu thầm?! Chỉ có thể nói đó là sự dịu dàng kiên cường nhất.

Tôi đang vướng vào một mớ rắc rối. Nó khiến tâm trạng tôi rối bời và khối óc chẳng thể nghĩ suy một cách liền mạch như trước. Tôi - chiến binh dũng cảm, chưa bao giờ phải chùn bước trước bất kỳ cuộc chiến nào, nay lại e ngại khi đối mặt với một sự thật - tôi yêu thầm Tony Stark.

Đúng vậy, không có bất cứ dấu hiệu nào, chỉ là một ngày đẹp trời, tôi nhận ra mình đã yêu con người ấy, là khi mọi chuyện chẳng thể nào quay đầu được nữa. Không có ngập ngừng, không có e ngại, cũng chẳng có thầm mến, chỉ đơn giản là yêu. 

Đôi khi tôi thầm nghĩ, hay là cứ nói ra hết cho vơi nỗi lòng, nhưng rồi lại nghĩ nếu người ấy từ chối thì sẽ ra sao? Tôi có thể chấp nhận sự thật cay đắng ấy hay không? Con tim mạnh mẽ này, ý chí kiên định này, có thể chịu đựng câu từ chối tràn đầy thương tổn ấy hay không? Giây phút đầu còn thân thiết, nhưng kể từ khi lời nói vuột khỏi bờ môi, tựa như con dao sắc, cắt đứt mọi mối liên hệ vốn có. Cả hai trở nên xa lạ hơn hẳn những kẻ xa lạ. Thế nên, hay là cứ để mọi chuyện như thế, không phải người yêu, nhưng cũng chẳng phải dè chừng giây phút kề bên.

Nhưng cứ tưởng mọi việc như thế là đã ổn thỏa, nhưng tôi đâu hay đó chỉ là nguồn cơn cho sự thống khổ này đâu?! Khi con tim dần tham lam hơi ấm, thèm khát nụ cười chỉ dành riêng cho bản thân, sự đày đọa giữa hai miền - lý trí và tình cảm - khiến thể xác mệt nhoài, trượt dài trong tăm tối.

Không biết em nghĩ gì trong khối óc thiên tài của mình? Nếu không thích tôi, xin đừng cho tôi hy vọng. Nếu không thích tôi, xin đừng làm tôi lầm tưởng mình đặc biệt trong mắt em. Nếu không thích tôi, xin đừng khiến tôi nghĩ em cũng thích tôi.

Vì đau đớn nhất, chẳng phải có được mà đánh mất, mà là chưa bao giờ có được để mà đánh mất.

Có ngày, Tony gần gũi như tia nắng. Có ngày, lại lạnh lùng như bão tuyết. Khiến tôi - kẻ vụng dại trong tình yêu - ngã bệnh vì say nắng, vì cảm lạnh.

Nếu vì lịch sự, thì chẳng thà em xem tôi như vô hình, chẳng thà em tỏ ra thô lỗ. Chẳng thà đau trong phút chốc, đổi về cả ngàn ngày bình yên thanh thản. Còn hơn hân hoan trong phút chốc, đổi về cả ngàn ngày yêu nhớ khôn nguôi.

Tôi yêu em, bình dị, nao lòng, hệt như một bản nhạc ballad, muốn đi cùng em từ nốt đầu, đến tận nốt cuối cùng trong bình yên như thế, không cần những tiếng trống, cũng chẳng cần tiếng bè, chỉ cần có thể lẳng lặng một đời là được. Nhưng khi thứ tình cảm nảy mầm trong trái tim như thứ cỏ dại là đã không cách nào cứu vãn, bởi nó cứ lặng lẽ cắm rễ, để ngày tôi nhận ra muốn vứt bỏ, thì phải đào bỏ cả một tâm hồn và khi đó, nó không đơn thuần là một bản ballad mà tôi mong chờ nữa rồi.

Khi bản ngã xấu xa nhất trong cuộc đời tôi trỗi dậy, tôi đã hét lên:

“Tôi yêu em!!” - Thanh âm như giáng xuống đầu Tony một cú đánh, gã đứng đó, sắc nâu trong mắt như dừng lại, cả thân hình ấy như chết lặng. Hơn cả thế, là tim tôi cũng như dừng đập giây phút ấy, bởi lẽ, tôi biết - đã không cách nào cứu vãn nữa rồi, khi lời nói tuột khỏi bờ môi, hóa thành chính con dao cắt đứt hết thảy.

Tôi sẽ không dừng lại, nếu tôi đã biết giây phút ấy là sau cuối đâu, chẳng đời nào. Bởi lẽ, tôi chịu đựng đủ rồi. Tôi dùng tay mình, ghì chặt gương mặt ấy và hôn em. Nụ hôn đó chất chứa hết thảy những gì trong tim tôi từ ngày đầu yêu em - giây phút bỡ ngỡ, rồi tới hồi hộp, cho đến khi say đắm và tận khi nhận ra - Tony sẽ chẳng bao giờ hồi đáp. Em cắn vào môi tôi, để khoang miệng cả hai đầy mùi sắt hoen gỉ - hệt như tim tôi khi tiếp xúc ánh sáng mặt trời sự thật - nó úa tàn, vì tôi biết, đó là câu chối từ.

Tony đẩy tôi, và tôi thuận theo ý em. Tôi quay lưng đi mà không nói thêm bất cứ lời nào. Tôi sẽ không xin lỗi, bởi lẽ tình cảm này với tôi không phải là tội nghiệt mà chỉ đơn giản là em không đồng điệu với tôi. Tôi cũng chẳng còn đủ can đảm nhìn vào ánh mắt ấy lần nữa, nếu phải nhìn nó tràn ngập thương tổn do chính tay mình giày xéo. Đến tận cùng, chúng tôi vẫn không thể, bởi lẽ ngay từ đầu, có lẽ chúng ta đã chọn sai bản nhạc cho đời mình rồi.

***

Steve đi rồi. Anh ta đi được chính xác là hai tháng, bốn tiếng, bảy phút rồi. 

Suốt bao ngày qua, tôi đã suy nghĩ rất nhiều. Ngày tôi gặp anh ta, trước khi anh ta cất tiếng thành lời, là tôi đã biết, tôi trốn không thoát rồi. Cãi vã, đánh nhau, rồi lại cãi vả. Hệt như một chàng trai dại khờ, chỉ muốn gây sự chú ý với đối tượng nó thầm mến. Tôi biết bản thân thật ngu ngốc, nhưng không sao kiềm chế được bản thân mình.

Nhưng khi thời gian trôi đi, khi tôi nhận ra, có biết bao nhiêu tài năng của mình cũng không sao nén bước chân thời gian được nữa. Tôi nhìn mình đã có nếp nhăn nơi khóe mắt, rồi nhìn lại anh - anh vẫn đẹp hệt như một Vệ thần không tì vết. Tôi cay đắng nhận ra bản thân thì già rồi, nhưng đó là cách mà thế giới này vận hành mà..

Trí nhớ con người thật ra rất hữu hạn. Thế nên tình cảm của con người thật ra rất dễ phai mờ. Mấy ai còn nhớ nhành hoa mình từng yêu, mấy ai còn nhớ về bài hát mình từng thích? Tình cảm theo thời gian đã chẳng vẹn nguyên như nó đã từng. Khi thời gian thương tổn mái tóc tôi, anh rồi sẽ nhớ tới tôi thế nào đây? Liệu anh có thể nào nhớ về một kẻ như tôi không, khi ký ức của anh về tôi rồi sẽ nhạt dần theo tháng năm? Và giữa dòng chảy cuộc đời dài đằng đẳng, anh có nhớ về tôi như cách tôi muốn hay không? Tôi ích kỷ lắm, nếu không thể khiến anh nhớ về tôi như một niềm duy nhất, không thể đảm bảo những tháng ngày sau này anh rồi sẽ nắm bàn tay một ai khác như đã làm với tôi, thì chẳng thà đừng có gì cả.

Vì đau đớn nhất, chẳng phải là chưa bao giờ có được để mà đánh mất, mà là rõ ràng có được rồi nhưng vẫn đánh mất.

Nhưng bất chấp những nghĩ suy ấy tim tôi vẫn như ngày đầu, vẫn rạo rực khi nhìn anh, khi nghe tiếng anh thì thầm. Tôi yêu anh hơn tôi tưởng, sâu hơn cả đại dương và mạnh mẽ hơn cả cơn bão. Nhưng khi tay tôi chạm vào khóe mắt mình, tôi biết, tôi phải buông bỏ thôi, không phải vì hèn nhát, mà căn bản là không thể.

Và giây phút ấy, khi chúng tôi cãi nhau về phương thức chiến đấu, và không rõ sao mọi chuyện lại biến thành như thế. Khi đôi mắt xanh tràn ngập kiên định nhìn vào mắt tôi, tay anh giữ chặt vai tôi và đôi môi anh thốt ra:

“Tôi yêu em”

Cả trời đất như ngừng quay, kim đồng hồ chết lặng và tim tôi như dừng lại. Anh ta có biết mình đang nói gì không? Anh ta - Captain America, anh hùng của nước Mỹ, lại yêu tôi. Tôi không phủ nhận bản thân tôi có điều kiện tốt, nhưng sao không là một ai khác? Anh ta yêu một gã tuổi tác đã lớn, mà không phải những chàng trai trẻ trung. Anh ta yêu một tên kiêu căng như tôi, dẫu ngoài kia biết bao lựa chọn khác.

Nhưng rồi mọi chuyện sẽ thế nào? Chúng tôi yêu nhau, yêu được bao nhiêu năm đây? Thời gian là phương thuốc tàn nhẫn nhất trần đời - xóa nhòa quá khứ, mơ hồ hiện tại, tương lai rồi là ẩn số. Tôi từ chối anh và như tôi muốn, anh cất bước ra đi.

Tôi ước chúng tôi vẫn có thể bên nhau như đã từng, chẳng phải là người yêu, nhưng cũng chẳng sợ sẽ tổn thương lẫn nhau khi tôi già đi. Vậy mà anh ta không hiểu, đi một lần, là đi mãi không về. Thế nhưng Trái đất sẽ không vì thế mà dừng lại, nó vẫn xoay tròn, xoay tròn, đến khi tất cả rồi chỉ là hồi ức..Tôi biết, tôi biết tất cả kết thúc rồi. 

***

Tony đến viếng mộ cha mẹ mình vào một buổi chiều tà. Khi chuẩn bị tới gần mộ của họ, thì gã bắt gặp một người đàn ông vẫn ngồi tựa bên ngôi mộ mới xây. Quần áo ông ta ướt đẫm, khi gió lùa, thân thể ông run lên từng cơn, nhưng ông vẫn ngồi ở đấy.

“Quần áo ông ướt đẫm rồi, sao không về thay đi?” - Tony nhìn ông, tràn ngập khó hiểu.

“Về?” - Ông ta lặp lại, giọng ông khản đặc, như thể lâu ngày không uống nước. - “Tôi chỉ muốn ngồi cạnh người ấy thêm ít lâu nữa.”

“Người ấy là ai?” - Tony ngồi xuống cạnh ông, gã liếc nhìn ngôi mộ đó - hình ảnh của một người đàn ông mỉm cười trang trọng, chỗ người lập bia mộ lại là tên của một người không trùng họ - Jake Bullet.

“Giá như, có thể nói ra” - ông ta cười buồn, nụ cười trĩu nặng. - “Tôi từng yêu thầm ông ấy rất rất lâu, nhưng chưa bao giờ mở lời.”

“Sao ông không nói ra?” 

“Vì ngày xưa, chẳng nơi nào chấp nhận tình yêu đồng tính đâu. Nếu không thể mang cho ông ấy hạnh phúc, tôi chẳng thà mình đừng yêu sâu sắc như vậy. Tôi nhìn người ấy lập gia đình, rồi cứ nghĩ thời gian sẽ giúp tôi quên đi, nhưng khi tôi nhìn lại - tôi chỉ thấy mình yêu, yêu hơn cả ngày ban đầu. Cuộc sống hôn nhân của ông ấy là một thảm họa. Tôi vẫn kề bên ông ấy trong những năm tháng buồn nhất đời ấy, chỉ duy nhất là tôi không bao giờ nói ra, tôi yêu ông ấy, hãy cùng tôi rời đi. Thế nên, ngày hôm nay, ông ấy mới nằm ở đây, trước khi tự sát, ông ấy để lại cho tôi một bức thư, muốn rời đi cùng tôi, nhưng chưa bao giờ ông ấy dám nói ra.. Giá như, giá như tôi mạnh mẽ thêm một chút nữa, chỉ một chút thôi..” - Ông ta gục mặt vào bàn tay mình và khóc nấc lên, những thanh âm vụn vỡ dưới tia nắng chiều buồn tênh. - “Mọi chuyện.. Đã khác”

“Mấy ai đủ dũng khí để yêu một người nhiều đến thế, mấy ai đủ dũng khí để yêu trong thầm lặng đến cả một đời, một kiếp?”- Tony vỗ vai ông, ngực dâng lên buồn thương vô cớ cho một kẻ xa lạ. - “Yêu thầm?! Chỉ có thể nói đó là sự dịu dàng kiên cường nhất.”

Ông ta ngẩng đầu nhìn Tony, đôi mắt đã mờ vẫn ngập nước, và ông bật cười. Tony xoa vai ông, dẫu gã không biết ông bật cười vì điều gì. Tony đứng dậy, khi gã tiến tới định đặt lên mộ cha mẹ mình những nhành hoa, gã phát hiện, trên ngôi mộ đã có sẵn hai bó hoa từ bao giờ. Gã giật mình, nhìn quanh, nhưng không thấy dáng ai cả. Những bông hoa tulip trắng còn vương chút nước, tràn ngập mùi hương dễ chịu, cho thấy chúng vừa đặt ở đây, chỉ có một người biết rõ loài hoa mà Tony muốn đặt trên mộ cha mẹ mình.

“Ông.. Ông có thấy ai đã tới đặt hoa ở đây hay không?”

“Một chàng trai tóc vàng, cậu ta cũng nói hệt như cậu về hai từ 'yêu thầm' khi nghe xong câu chuyện của tôi” - Ông ta xoa mái tóc hoa râm của mình, rồi lại vuốt nhẹ lên tấm bia mộ lạnh lẽo.

“Đã bao lâu?” - Giọng gã gấp gáp, đã hai tháng không gặp anh rồi, đó như mồi lửa thiêu đốt tim gã.

“Hai người yêu nhau?” - Ông ta quay đầu nhìn Tony, không đáp lại câu hỏi của gã.

“...” - Tony không sao thốt thành lời, nhưng khao khát gặp lại một người rực cháy trong tim. Cả trái tim lẫn lý trí đều kêu gào ‘Chạy đi, chạy về hướng người đó đi’ - “Tôi.. tôi yêu anh ấy, nhưng chưa bao giờ, chưa bao giờ nói ra.”

“Cũng yêu thầm à?” - Ông ta bật cười - “Phước lành thay, cậu chàng đó, cũng yêu thầm cậu đó, cậu ta đã bảo tôi như thế. 'Một chàng trai tóc nâu sẽ đến viếng mộ, đó là người tôi yêu'”

“Nhưng..”

“Suỵt!” - Ông đưa ngón tay nhăn nheo của mình lên môi, ngăn lời nói bên môi Tony - “Đừng như tôi, đừng để đó rồi là nuối tiếc nhất trần đời của cậu. Đi đi, cậu ta đi chưa xa đâu! Cổng bắc."

Và Tony gật đầu, và bắt đầu chạy, chạy hết sức trong đời. Trong đầu vẫn vang vọng tiếng của ông già Jake. Bỏ qua hết thảy nghi ngại, bỏ qua hết thảy định kiến ban đầu, gã chạy, chạy mãi, vì đã phí hoài bao nhiêu năm tháng, thế nên giây phút còn lại là để trân trọng.

Ông vẫn ngồi bên ngôi mộ, ngước nhìn dáng hình của Tony chạy đi. Nước mắt lại lăn trên bờ má gầy còm như giọt mưa đầu hạ.

"Chúc hai cậu hạnh phúc. Hạnh phúc thay tôi và Jimmy. Chúa sẽ phù hộ cả hai."

***

Khi Tony chạy tới cổng bắc, gã thở gấp nhìn một dáng hình đã đứng đó từ bao giờ. Tóc anh không còn vàng óng, gương mặt anh hao gầy, nhưng đôi mắt lại rực sáng khi thấy gã. Anh bật cười. Gã cũng bật cười trong tiếng thở đứt quãng.

"Anh biết tôi sẽ tới thăm mộ, đúng không?" - Bằng khối óc mình, Tony dễ dàng đoán ra.

"Đúng vậy, anh chỉ là đánh cược thêm một lần nữa." - Steve bước tới, cách Tony hai bước chân thì dừng lại.

"Nếu tôi không tới?"

"Anh sẽ chờ em, chờ em đến khi thời gian của anh giữa dòng đời cạn kiệt."

"Tôi đã lớn tuổi rồi Steve."

"Trùng hợp thay, tôi cũng vậy" - Hai thanh âm hoà vào nhau, khi trán họ kề vào nhau, khi thanh âm hai bản nhạc cuộc đời đan vào nhau, song tấu thành bản nhạc đời họ. Đó là dấu chấm cho cuộc đời yêu thầm của cả hai, và mở ra trang mới cho cuộc đời họ - Yêu nhau.

_______  
Vui lòng không mang khỏi blog giúp mình.  
Mình cảm ơn.


End file.
